


Any Colour You Like

by gingifere



Series: Orchestra Verse [2]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:12:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingifere/pseuds/gingifere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kame is adjusting to life at music college, but Akanishi Jin is not making it easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Colour You Like

The music soars, rises up and slides along Kame’s spine down into his fingers, until he can taste the notes, can already picture where his fingers are going to be on the piano before they move. Music has always done this to him, made his heart pound and his mind soar until there’s nothing else but, ‘ _what note’s next, can I move my fingers in time, is there a key change_ ’?

One last surge from the string section and Kame edges a look up at the conductor, follows the jerk and wave of his arms and lets his fingers slither up the keys; A and then to Bb and then finally a G chord, fingers lingering softly, sweetly on the piano. There’s a slight pause, the audience caught up in the moment, breaths caught in their throat, eyes wide with delight and then they _explode_ and Kame finally allows himself to relax.

~ ~ ~

There’s a party afterwards, the entire orchestra mixed in with those lucky enough to gain backstage access, crowded into the Foyer of Suntory Hall, a bizarre mix of black tie and gowns, diamonds and pearls.  
Kame works his way through the crowd, accepts the slaps on the back, nods at the words of praise and tries not to look too uncomfortable. It’s with a slight sigh of relief that he excuses himself and heads towards the brass section.

Yamapi’s leaning into Koyama, one hand tangled up in his hair, the other waving a bottle of expensive Belgium beer around. Koyama looks vaguely uncomfortable with the attention while Ryo looks on with a smirk.

“Kame!” Yamapi slurs brightly when he spots Kame. “You did good Kame-chan~,” he sings.

“Um, thank you,” Kame says, trying to fight down his pleased flush.

“Yeah. You weren’t bad Kamenashi. Not as good as the wind section of course,” Ryo drawls, voice superior and Kame rolls his eyes. Kame would be more offended if he hadn’t seen Ryo freaking out ten minutes before the performance, telling everyone within a five mile radius that he’d lost his clarinet mute and if he couldn’t find it he was not going out on stage. It had taken Uchi shoving him out of the way and quickly and efficiently going through his clarinet case, bitchily telling him to stop being a girl, for him to calm down. Which, Kame reflected, was ironic considering Uchi had plastered his flute case with hello kitty stickers and named his flute Ki-ki.

“Thanks, Nishikido,” he says politely, snatching a glass of champagne off of a nearby table.

He takes a look around, taking in the crème de la crème of Japanese society and struggles not to roll his eyes as he watches Akanishi Jin charm a pretty, delicate thing wrapped up in Dior and dripping in Givenchy diamonds. Idiot, he thinks savagely when Jin catches his eye over her shoulder and his smile slips into a smirk.

Jin finds him twenty minutes later when he’s managed to sneak outside to the balcony for some air and a smoke. He’s halfway through his first cigarette of the night when he hears the door creak open.

“Nice performance, Kamenashi. You can really work that piano,” Jin says from the doorway.

“Akanishi,” Kame sighs, not bothering to turn around.

“Is that all I get after I’ve come all the way out here to praise your playing tonight?” Jin says. “I’m hurt. I thought you had manners.”

Kame grits his teeth, and tries to focus on tapping ash onto the metal railing in front of him and not on the mental image of shoving Akanishi Jin over the side of the balcony, smarmy smile and all. He takes one last drag of his cigarette and pulls back, polite smile carefully bright on his face.

“Jin,” he says, tone polite, “it’s a pleasure, as always. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go.”

“Oh no, you don’t. I want something a little bit more than your standard ‘thank you and good evening’, Kazuya,” Jin says mockingly, drawing out Kame’s name.

Kame scowls in irritation and takes a few steps back as Jin slides forward until he’s hovering in front of Kame’s face. He’s smiling brightly, the expensive Armani suit he’s dressed in making him look like a movie star or a celebrity, someone big and famous.

“Look, Jin. We’ve said good evening. We’ve exchanged smiles. What else could you possibly want from me?” he demands, knows it’s the wrong thing to say when Jin’s smile suddenly turns sharp and predatory, eyes glittering with something Kame tries not to think about.

“Oh you know exactly what I want,” he murmurs and Kame would laugh, because it’s such a stupid cliché, but Jin is moving forward again, and Kame almost sighs when Jin moves him back into the shadows. He slides one hand up to tangle in Kame’s hair, the other slipping around his waist, possessive and strong, and then there’s a hot mouth on his own, and a tongue sliding along his bottom lip.

The kiss is soft, slow and Kame lets himself relax slightly just for a second. He kisses Jin back, lets him feel that familiar burn of desire and feels Jin smile against his lips.  
Kame pulls back, eyes dark and needy when he remembers where they are and pushes Jin away slightly.

“Not now.” He mutters, voice low. Jin watches him for a second, eyes searching before he nods, sharp and short.

“I’ll see you later.” He says, moves towards the door, the light catching the sharp angles of his face.

“Yeah.”

The door slides again and Kame breathes out slowly. He smiles ever so slightly and moves to follow Jin back inside.

The noise from inside washes over him and he hears Koki call out his name from across the room, one arm slung over a protesting Maru’s shoulder. He laughs, moves towards them and glances up. He meets Jin’s eyes across the room and if his smile grows just that little bit more. Well, no one else will know why.

**Author's Note:**

> This is was initially written for [sollasollew11](http://sollasollew11.livejournal.com/)'s birthday, and is part two of an Orchestra AU.


End file.
